PirateTale (Rewritten!)
by lizard-senpai
Summary: (This is a revamped version of PirateTale!) After centuries of resetting, over and over, Chara gives into Frisk, letting her RESET the world one last time, an act that erases them from the Undertale timeline.
1. Chapter 1

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal.

Words in all caps are in-game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **1: the Final Reset**

 _Why are we even doing this, Chara?! What's the point?!_

Chara wanted to ignore the pacifist's voice, but try as she might, it was inescapable; a constant pull at her subconscious. She felt her sins crawling on her back, making her stop in her actions abruptly.

"huh? what's wrong kid? you wanna give up yet?" the comedian said to her, his permanently grinning face showing a hint of confusion. Chara ignored it, drawing a blank on everything. Why _was_ she doing this? She had forgotten. Everything was jumbled in her mind, the words Frisk had spoken stirring up an unwanted emotion within her.

 _Please Chara! Please stop this...I don't want to have to kill them anymore..._

Asriel was-no, Frisk. Frisk was crying, sobbing, wailing within their shared mind. It was Chara's fault; she'd made someone who she cared about cry again. It finally struck Chara how many times she had made Frisk RESET, what a toll it must have had on the sweet girl's mind. They'd been doing this for centuries; it didn't matter how many times Chara won. She would always RESET because she couldn't handle the consequences of losing to peace. Chara would force her LV corrupted soul into Frisk's body and make the girl commit heinous acts of genocide, over and over.

Sans just stared as Frisk, possessed by the genocidal child, stood utterly motionless, having an inner crisis. He was confused. Why had that dirty brother killer just stopped like that? Then, without warning, the child fell to her knees, tears streaming from her red eyes.

 **Frisk...Frisk, I-I'm so sorry…**

" **Hey c-comedian...You can kill me if you want. This next turn is the one I kill you, right? Just kill us...I can RESET and everything will just go back to normal. No more resets, no more us...We-we can't do this anymore…"** Chara whimpered. Sans stiffened, panic running through his spine as he realised what the girl was planning.

"you can't seriously mean to-" he cut himself off as horror creeped into his voice, "kid, you realize what _that_ is gonna do, right?"

She nodded, and he couldn't help the desperate fear that began to overtake him. It was hard to reconcile this fear within himself; the child was a murderer. She had killed everyone: the residents of Snowdin, Toriel, _Papyrus_. But she was still Frisk, the little girl that laughed at his bad jokes and let Papyrus feel accomplished. The child who set free monsterkind in so many timelines. The one who had set him up with Toriel in the first place. He _knew_ her; he knew her dreams, goals, favourite foods, _everything_ about her. She had been his daughter in most of the Pacifist timelines. Frisk had always been the cause of his happy endings, while at the same time being the main reason for his worst nightmares.

" **Do it, Sans! Kill us!"** Chara screamed, her voice turning into a sob. Of course she knew what doing this would do. They'd RESET for the last time, and Chara wouldn't start a new game. They'd erase themselves from this world and forge a timeline where neither child had ever existed.

"kid... is that _you_ , or is it something else in there?" Sans said slowly, glaring at the blue and pink clad girl, who he now doubted to be the pacifist he had once known. Chara smiled, a sad, pitiful sight and shook her head.

" **You finally caught on, comedian."** she said with a trace of sarcasm, though it was forced, " **Greetings. I'm Chara, the first human, the 'dirty brother killer' as you call me. I'm the one that's caused all** _ **this**_ **to happen. I stole Frisk's soul and made her kill everyone for my amusement. I'm the reason she has to be erased with me…I'm the bad guy. So, don't hate Frisk. She did nothing wrong."**

The comedian glowered at the being before him. So that was it; this hadn't been Frisk's doing and oh God, all those times he'd killed her…

"let me talk to her, Chara. Now," he said, spitting her name out of his mouth like it was a disease.

 _Chara, can you let me say goodbye?_

 **Yeah, go ahead Frisk. I'll be waiting for you.**

Chara's red eyes closed and when they opened, ever so slightly, they were a soft brown. They were eyes the short skeleton recognized and made something within him crack. The man made deliberate steps toward hers, his slipper-clad feet shuffling across the tile floor, scooping her up in his arms and tears falling down his skull as the girl hugged him.

"i'm sorry sweetheart. just remember, your dad loves you…"

" _I know. I love you too, dad."_

And just like that, Sans stabbed the little girl through her actual heart, not her soul. This way, there could be no way for her to ever be apart of an Undertale timeline again. No sooner had this happened did the big-boned skeleton wake up at his sentry station, the world dissolving around him. Sans sat there in the ice and cold of the Snowdin sentry station, half hoping for a little girl in a blue-pink stripped sweater and old rain boots to walk through the woods, from the Ruins.

That would never happen again. Instead, a different human would come fifty years later and save them, but that is a story for a different time.

-:-

They were floating in a void, not as a merged being but as two separate entities. Chara cracked a watery grin as she crossed her legs, hunching forward slightly.

" **So this is it, huh? The Final RESET,"** she paused, trying to formulate the words in her mind, but everything was a rushed, jumbled mess of emotions she hadn't been able to feel in centuries. They all swirled and threatened to drown her with their intensity. Frisk just gave a small, tentative, and slightly fearful smile and Chara's innards started to squirm in guilt in an almost painful way.  
" **I'm...God, I'm so sorry Frisk.! I never wanted any of this, but I didn't know what else to do, and I was scared and alone, and our plan- it was supposed to work, should've worked- but I just** _ **had**_ **to go too far and-and-and I..."** Chara was crying again as words tumbled from her mouth and Frisk moved to her through the void, and embraced her.

" _It's okay Chara. I get it. You were always so lonely. That's why you jumped into the mountain, right? Because no one from your village cared about you? And even when you came to the Underground, you only had Mom and Dad and Fl...Asriel."_ Frisk barely managed to correct herself at the end. The sobbing girl nodded in response, not trusting her voice enough to form words. As the LV filled girl sobbed, some of the darkness around her dissipated, and she muttered indistinguishable apologies between her sobs.

Chara knew what she had been doing was wrong, and most the of the timelines she didn't want to do it, but the killing and rush she would feel each time she gain LV was so much better than the hate and self-loathing that would've consumed her otherwise. She _couldn't_ be alone again, being there but nobody being able to hear her, see her, or sense her. Watching as timeline after timeline went by, Frisk making friends like Chara never could, receiving love from _her_ parents. It was painful for Chara, being surrounded by so much love and receiving none of it.

" _Y-you know, Chara, we're technically siblings,"_ Frisk said, somewhat jarringly.

" **What?"** Chara felt a bit dumb as the word left her, but her brain was inadequately prepared to come up with anything better to say.

" _You, Asriel, and me. We're all siblings. We were both adopted by Toriel, so we're sisters."_

" **How do you do that?"** the green-clad girl said quietly, and she almost hoped she wouldn't be heard.

" _Do what?"_ Frisk asked in a confused voice sweeter than sugar.

" **Forgive people so easily,"** the red eyed girl said, in a tone that was almost angry, " **You SPARE and MERCY everyone, even me. How do you do it? I'm a horrible person! I made you kill all of your friends, Mom, Dad, everyone. And you still say we're sisters? How can you stand me?! Why don't you hate me?!"**

Frisk started crying. Chara's automatic thought was, Oh f*ck, and she instantly started to blubber out apologies, scared that she had just yelled at the only friend she had.

" _Chara, I'll never hate you. I could never hate anyone. I almost_ _ **was**_ _you… Why do you think_ _ **I**_ _went to the mountain? None of my family could've cared less if I died. I know what it's like, Chara."_

Silence reigned as Chara let Frisk's words set in. Frisk...was like her? But how? Frisk was nothing like herself. Chara knew she was a monster, even though her LOVE was starting to evaporate in the void. But, nonetheless, Frisk held her, consoling her as if everything Chara had done was just a bad dream.

" _Chara, we're going to be stuck here for awhile, right?"_

" **Yeah. I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could think of to save everyone from me."**

" _Chara, your LV is going away. It's possible for you to change. You don't have to be alone; you don't have to hate. I promise, as your sister, I'll never leave you alone. You just have to promise me you won't leave me alone either. Okay?"_

Chara scoffed, but she could see her "sister's" determined face. So she nodded, feeling more of the darkness leave, like a poisonous gas was clearing from her lungs.

" **Okay, Frisk. Let's be sisters and promise to look out for each other,"** she said, and while her voice was mocking, she meant what she said.

As the promise was spoken, the last traces of LV disappeared from Chara, freeing her of the hate and pain and misery and allowing her, for the first time in years, to feel loved. Loved by Frisk, her self-proclaimed sister. It was then she promised herself that she wouldn't let the pacifistic girl be alone like she had been.

Because no one deserved to feel like that.

 **A/N: Hey people! Here's the rewrite I was talking about earlier this month! This Story is basically the original PirateTale, but more in-depth and well-written. I've grown as a writer since I first posted the story, and I felt like it wouldn't be fair to you guys to leave it as it was. Also, as you guys probably know already, my updates are sporadic at best and non-existent at worst. Just a heads up to you, this story will most definitely not be updated regularly, because hot damn, it's hard to rewrite things! Welp, I'm done. Time to be a normal person. As always, feel free to review!**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know what you're thinking. An Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter? What blasphemy is this?! But there is a valid reason! I want to let you know that from this point onwards, how Frisk and Chara came into the OP world in this fic is a lot different than it was in the original. I read back through the original, and yeesh, did I not like what I saw. Like,** _ **really**_ **didn't like what I saw. I mean, the thing was a mess, so I commend you beautiful people for reading it. Honestly, this chapter has been written up for almost a month now, and I just haven't posted it because I was scared how people would respond. That said, I feel like I can do a lot more with this new storyline than I could with the old one. Well, you can get to your chapter now. Please tell me what you think. Was it great, terrible, I'd love to hear either way.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**

 _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

Normal.

Words in all caps are in-game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **2: Set Sail in a New World**

It had been fifty stagnant years in the void, and no matter how mind-numbingly boring it was there, the girls had each other. Chara had slowly begun to accept the fact that Frisk didn't hate her- that the girl didn't have the capability of hating someone. It was still impossible to believe, and Chara had the ever-present apprehension that Frisk would turn on her. Still, ever so slowly, she had started to mend her soul, rehabilitating it from its LOVE induced loneliness with Frisk's gentle help and encouragement.

At the same time, Frisk accepted that Chara would never completely heal. She would always be wary of affection, always expecting Frisk to betray her just as the world continuously had. The pacifist became used to the other girl's snide comments and cynical wit and saw it for what it truly was: a method of defense. The girls grew to care for each other, though Chara could still see the fear in Frisk's eye when she awoke from the night terrors that plagued her more often than not. Chara knew she was the cause of them and made the habit of concealing herself from Frisk's sight when she woke up. Chara knew her presence would only send her little sister into a panic.

In the void, neither girl grew. They were aware of the passing time, of course, though only barely. They didn't need food or water either, though they did need sleep. It was as if the void had frozen time in their small yet endless area of the world and nowhere else.

This is the reason why it was jarring for both girls to wake up, feeling so hungry, it felt as if their stomachs were trying to eat themselves in order to gain back nutrients. The fact that they were no longer in the black nothingness of the void did nothing to ease their transition into a true plane of existence once again.

Frisk was the first to react, moaning a bit as she tried to stand up from her place on the grassy earth beneath her, only to be sent back to the ground by overwhelming vertigo. She whimpered, her hunger painful. Chara, the stronger of the two girls in both resolve and physical strength, stood up with strenuous effort, but didn't fall like her sister had. Stumbling over to the darker skinned girl, Chara helped Frisk to her feet before looking around at their surroundings. The moon hung overhead, shining pale light over them and a grassy field they had appeared in. Turning, she saw a few cows and windmills with a dirt path leading to a small town. She could make out the faint, orange-yellow lights from windows. They were in a farming village, from the looks of it.

" **Where the actual f*ck are we?"** Chara mused in the groggy voice of someone recently woken up, holding onto her sister's shoulder just a little tighter. Frisk looked around wildly, as the surroundings were incredibly new to her. She couldn't remember exactly how long she'd been in the void (and before that, the Underground) but it had been a while.

" _I-I have no idea,"_ Frisk murmured dizzily, taking her time in adjusting to the newness of it all. Chara nodded once while rolling her eyes, sarcasm back in her movements.

" **It was a rhetorical question, Frisk."**

When she felt that Frisk was stable enough to move, she dragged her in the opposite direction of the village, causing Frisk to yelp in surprise. The younger girl pouted, sending a close-eyed glare her sister's way.

" **C'mon, let's go find a place for you to wait while I check it out."** Yeah, Chara was definitely back in her usual nature.

Frisk had learned not to try and protest to this; Chara was stubborn and had a tendency to become physical when she couldn't properly voice her emotions. She knew that Chara was doing it for her sake, and because she could handle practically anything that came at her while the younger girl couldn't. But still, Frisk always worried about Chara and her actions.

" _Check what out, exactly? How about we at least wait until morning?"_ Just then, as if reacting violently to her words, the younger girl's stomach growled like an angry dog. Chara gave her a dubious look. Frisk blushed with embarrassment, and quickly dropped all protests she had. The red-eyed, older girl searched until she saw a shed not too far off. Chara led her sister there and caught her when she fell while trying to sit down.

" **Are you okay?"** Chara asked, crouching down and eyeing her little sister with concern. Frisk gave a sweet smile and nodded. With a sigh, Chara said, "I'll be back soon. I need to get us some money and see if there's a safe place to buy food."

Frisk made a face, but her stomach rumbled painfully and she consented despite knowing that the older girl was most likely about to rob someone. The nodded and her sister left for the small village.

-:-

Frisk was awoken by Chara shaking her and urging her to wake up. Her older sister had a distant, flickering look about her, as if only Chara's body was there with nothing behind her red eyes. Frisk knew better than to comment; her sister wouldn't hear her anyway.

" **C'mon, I got us food money. The only place I found open is a bar, so be careful."**

Frisk nodded, mumbling a soft affirmative. Chara dragged/carried the pacifist, her shoulder under Frisk's arms and an arm wrapping around her torso as they set off. On their way, they clung to the shadows provided by an absurdly bright moon. Chara kept flitting her gaze, paranoia in her every action. Frisk, meanwhile, was valiantly fighting off the effects of exhaustion and was then putting all of her effort in putting one foot in front of the other. She barely stumbled, but Chara mandated that they stop and rest every time they did, making their journey far longer than it had any right to be.

To Frisk's relief, for Chara's mother-henning was getting on the younger girl's nerves, they made it to a simple wooden building. The green sign above the door, an eerie blue tint cast on it from moonlight, read "Party's Bar" in all caps. Chara stood pensively before the place, looking between the warm light being emitted from the entrance to her sister before making her decision.

They crossed the threshold and were met with the sight of an exceptionally rowdy bunch. Chara grimaced, not liking crowds no matter the circumstances, but pushed through as she supported Frisk to a bar stool.

After a moment, they were met with the sight of a smiling young woman, hair a dark green colour and tied back with a bandana. For a moment, her smile faltered as she took in the girls' appearance. Again, the red-eyed girl grimaced, finding sympathy and pity in the woman's gaze that uncomfortably reminded her of Toriel. She ignored the (understandably) concerned gaze the woman gave the two of them.

" **Two of you special, please,"** the red-eyed girl grumbled, then turning and gently leading Frisk to rest her head on her shoulder. The woman nodded, but she bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course, honey. Um, are you girls alright?" the kind woman asked, but her act of goodwill was met with a glare so icy it could have frozen a pot of boiling water. The glare was, predictably, administered by Chara. The woman didn't seem too fazed by it. If anything, her concerned look doubled its intensity, to Chara's dismay. Also to Chara's dismay, her action was noticed by her younger sister and punished with an elbow to the ribs.

" **Ow, Frisk,"** Chara hissed quietly with a look that said 'what did I do?' Frisk didn't bother to respond to her sibling's silent question, turning an apologetic smile on the woman.

" _We're fine ma'am, thank you."_ The woman nodded, unconvinced, went to a door and disappeared into a kitchen. When she was gone, Chara turned to her sister and leaned in close.

" **Frisk, you can** _ **not**_ **trust anyone, do you understand me?"** she whispered, a fierceness burning in her eyes. Frisk just fixed her with an innocent face of confusion, her ever closed eyes looking at Chara in askance.

" **Listen, I know you like to believe in the good in everyone, but until I say it's okay, treat everyone like they're going to kill you. I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you from anyone here. Especially those guys over there."**

" _You're being paranoid,"_ Frisk huffed, while Chara raised her eyes to the sky as if asking for divine assistance. The older sister opened her mouth to try and get her point across, but before she could begin again, the woman had come back with two overflowing plates of food. Chara's suspicion shot through the ceiling, though Frisk looked ecstatic and thanked the woman profusely as she began to dig in. the woman chuckled, once again reminding Chara of her mother.

Chara began to poke at the food she found on her plate as if it was a hazardous chemical and not the second biggest steak she had ever seen. Soon, however, her stomach prompted her with an embarrassingly loud growl, and she began to eat with much reluctance. The woman was unlikely to poison them, she reasoned; if she wanted them dead, she could've just not given them food and let them starve.

She ate about half of her food, then looked over at Frisk, who was staring at the now empty plate with a forlorn face. Sighing, the red-eyed girl dumped the rest of her food on her sister's plate. Frisk brightened, gave her a quick side-hug, and began to plow through the portion Chara had given her.

Rolling her eyes in an annoyed gesture that was belied by the soft smile on her lips, she began to look around the room full of noisy men. Three, in particular, caught her eye and put her on edge.

One was a tall man smoking a cigarette and was eerily calm in comparison to his fellows. The second, and she knew how wrong she was for thinking this but thought it nonetheless, was an enormously fat, grinning man who garnered her dislike simply by being reminiscent of a certain comedic skeleton from their past. The last one, however, was the one that truly made alarm bells ring in her head, and that was a loud, grinning man with hair the most shocking shade of red she had ever seen on a human. On the outside, he seemed inconspicuous enough, but she could feel the power coming off of him in waves, and she could catch the curious glances he shot towards her and her sister out of his peripheral.

Her paranoid mind began to send her spiraling fast down the rabbit hole of dark questions. Why was he looking at them? Why did he seem so strong, even though he was acting like an idiot? She had learned from her encounters with Sans that it was often the types that laughed things off who were the most dangerous. And dear god, why did he keep _looking at them?_

" **Come on Frisk, let's go,"** she grumbled, placing money on the counter and trying to drag the pacifist away. Frisk, confused, fought her grip just in time for the barmaid to go up to them, all smiles, and push the money back to them.

"This meal is on the house, girls," she said, and now Chara was going into a full panic because surely these people wanted something out of them and Chara couldn't discern what for the life of her. So, she nodded, grabbed back the cash, and pulled her sister out of the bar, ignoring the girl's question and the woman's words to come back soon. Chara kept her head down and kept marching and dragging her sister until they were back where they started at the base of a tree.

When they stopped, Frisk demanded angrily, " _Okay, are you going to explain what that was back there?"_

Chara smiled, a bit bitterly, and shook her head. The older girl sank against the trunk of the tree, looking at her sister with a gaze that dared her to dig deeper. Frisk sighed, but did not, in fact, demand an explanation. Instead, she sat down beside her sister with a mumbled 'whatever' before curling into Chara's side.

They sat like this for a while, and Chara now reflected on how crazy she had been before. Honestly, her paranoia was out of control. They hadn't been in any danger, and the barmaid had seemed kind. She just couldn't be normal, could she? She just had to go and make things more difficult for Frisk and-

" _Chara, I get why you did that earlier. I won't trust everyone, I promise, but you have to not assume the whole world's out to get you."_

" **Yeah, I know Frisk."**

There was another beat of silence.

" _Chara?"_

" **Yeah?"**

" _I'm glad we have a chance to be sisters here."_

…

" **Yeah, me too Frisk."**


	3. Update

AN UPADATE FOR ALL OF MY FICS:

I have decided that I'm going to give up writing fanfiction in favour of focusing on my original works. I still enjoy writing fanfiction, but I don't really have the time nor energy to focus on all the projects here. On top of that, my writing style has changed drastically as of late, and keeps evolving at a very fast pace. Since I'm generally slow to update, there tend to be gaps between my style that are caused by how long it's been since I've written a story.

This isn't saying that I'm completely giving up on writing fanfiction, since I might update things sporadically/as the mood strikes me, but I am giving the warning that I might in the future.

Thank you for your support of these stories. It really means a lot to me.

~Lizard-senpai


End file.
